A Growing Love
by SS-HPFC
Summary: Teddy was there for every one of Lily's firsts, but could he be there for more? TL/LP For s i l v e r a u r o r a.


A/N: This is for the Secret Santa Challenge on HPFC. This is for s i l v e r a u r o r a. Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Seasons Greetings! I didn't use the prompts, but I did write my first Teddy/Lily piece!

* * *

Teddy Lupin was ten years old when Lily Luna Potter was born. She was bald and wrinkly and tiny, but she was beautiful. He had wanted to hold her right away, but Andromeda stopped him. She said it was because the baby was too fragile and he was too young. Teddy didn't like not holding her and his normally turquoise hair turned gray and drooped.

"Teddy..." Harry said as Andromeda left the room, "Sit in that chair and do exactly what I tell you to do."

Harry took Lily from Ginny and handed her to Teddy, making sure he had his hands right and wasn't gripping her too hard. Teddy looked down at her as she opened her eyes for the first time and couldn't help but grin, his hair changing back to turquoise. Teddy's heart swelled and he made a vow to look after her and make sure she always got what she wanted. He made the promises to a girl that couldn't understand, he made promises based on naivety and youth.

* * *

Teddy was there the day Lily learned to walk. He was at the Burrow with _all _the Weasleys and the Potters. It was after breakfast and everyone was lazing about in the living room. Harry was holding her hands and making her walk. When he stopped and let her sit down, she got back up and waddled over to Teddy. The entire family was laughing and clapping and Lily was grinning at Teddy with her toothless smile. Teddy grinned right back and turned her around and pointed to Harry. Lily walked over to him and then went on rounds throughout the family.

Teddy couldn't keep his eyes off of her and he couldn't help but clap the loudest and encourage her the most. That day was one of his favorites.

* * *

Teddy wasn't there the day Lily spoke her first word. Teddy had just left for his first year of Hogwarts. Harry had brought his family to see off his godson and as the Hogwarts Express went around the curve and out of sight, Lily said "Tehee!"

Harry and Ginny looked at her as she repeated the word and they realized she was trying to say Teddy. They grinned and couldn't keep the smiles off their faces as Lily repeated his name until she fell asleep.

When Teddy received the letter from Harry telling him how Lily had said his name for her first word, he over joyous, but also disappointed he hadn't been there to see her attempts at correctly calling his name.

* * *

Teddy was there for Lily for every first she had. He was there when she left for Hogwarts, he was the first to know about her first kiss, he was the first she told about her first boyfriend and he made sure he warned the boy what would happen if he broke her heart. Teddy was there for Lily when she got the letter from the moronic boy that he wanted to end their relationship. Teddy held her until she stopped crying and then tucked her in when she fell asleep next to him. Teddy was also there when Lily graduated from Hogwarts.

* * *

Teddy and Lily were inseparable the summer after she finished school. Every spare moment was spent with each other and Harry had noticed.

"Ginny, do you think I should talk to Teddy about Lily?" Harry brought up over breakfast one morning.

"Only if you think you should, but be nice, Teddy hasn't done anything and I don't expect him to." She said as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Why don't you expect him to?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Because he respects her that much and because he fears the age gap just as Remus did with Tonks." Ginny responded.

"Oh... well, then I think you should talk to Lily."

"Not so fast Harry. You still have to talk to Teddy no matter if I talk to Lily." Ginny warned.

"Did I just hear my name?" Lily asked, walking into the kitchen at the Burrow.

"You did." Ginny answered.

"Why?" she asked, puzzled.

"Do you like Teddy?" Ginny said as Harry snuck out of the room.

"Why would you ask that?" Lily answered, her face turning the trademark Weasley red.

"I'm not blind, Lily." Ginny said matter-of-factually.

"But he's too old!" Lily protested.

"But nothing. I could care less about age because it's Teddy! And if you really have feelings for him, then act on them because you may lose the chance like I almost did with your father." Ginny said in a very Molly-like manner.

"But what if he doesn't like me back?" Lily asked with fear.

"Don't think about 'what if'; just go with your heart."

"Thanks mum..." Lily said before hugging her mom and going back outside.

* * *

Lily went back to Teddy, but she didn't say anything. She just laid down next to him and looked at the clouds.

"Where's the lemonade?" Teddy asked as she got settled.

"Crap... I forgot it..." Lily said nervously as she thought about what her mum had said.

"What sidetracked you?" he asked with a smile.

"Mum did... she wanted to ask me something." she said as she picked at the grass.

"What did she want to ask?" Teddy asked, noticing her attacking the grass nervously.

"Teddy... can I ask you something?"

"Sure." he said, surprised by the change of subject.

"What would you do if... if I... if I kissed you?" she asked, looking anywhere but at Teddy.

"I would kiss you back." he said after a few, intense moments of silence.

"What?" Lily asked in shock as she looked back at him.

"I would kiss you back." he said again before he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers.


End file.
